charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Shishio Makoto
Shishio Makoto (voiced by Steven Blum) is a former assassin/serial killer that seeks to overthrow the Meiji government and a main antagonist/villain from Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X series. Character history and biography During the Bakumatsu, Shishio became known as Kenshin Himura's successor as a serial killer. His first assassination was Iizuka, a traitor to the Choshu party, and the Meiji government was even more secretive of Shishio then they were Kenshin. In fact, the politicians of the Meiji knew very little about him, but those that did eventually decided they had to eliminate/destroy Shishio once and for all. They had found that he was a glory hungry and ambitious sociopath and would use the secrets he knew of the government to take control of Japan by plunging it into mayhem/chaos. As such Shishio was knocked out with a shotgun, then doused in gasoline and burned alive during the Boshin War. However he survived and faked his death, though with his skin heavily scarred and took to covering himself in bandages, hoping to conceal his burned face. Alternate biography Aided by Hoji Sadojima, Shishio gathered together a group of warmongers and weapons merchants, including the Juppongatana (Ten Swords) the ten best warriors/fighters in Japan, hoping to help him bring down the Meiji government. Shishio sought to rule Japan under social Darwinism since he felt the government was too weak to lead the country effectively, planning to strengthen the economy using petroleum when he took control. Soon after being burned, Shishio came across a young boy named Seta Sojiro, who watched him killing, murdering, and slaughtering a policeman who sent after him. Though he prepared to kill/assassinate the boy, Shishio stopped himself when he saw that Sojiro was smiling happily. Second alternate biography He told the boy to bring food and bandages in exchange for his life and took shelter in the storehouse of Sojiro's abusive adoptive family. When the boy referred to Shishio as old man, the former serial killer/assassin corrected him, but said Sojiro couldn’t tell given his appearance. The boy asked him if he was a bad guy, but Shishio responded by saying that the bad guys were the ones who used him and burned him. He said that he was a villain and decided to take up residence in the storehouse for awhile. After Sojiro came back/return (having been beaten by his abusive foster father), Shishio again asked why he was smiling happily. Sojiro said that he did it because he hoped they’d beat him less and the former assassin/serial killer noted now he did it without being aware of it. The boy said they made him that way, but Shishio said no one or nobody could make him anything and it was his own fault/mistake. He went on to say the weak were nourishment for the strong and no smile would spare Sojiro's life from that. Shishio then gave the boy a sword as thanks and later listened as Sojiro took his revenge on his cruel foster family, slaughtering, killing and murdering them all in cold blood. He left the storehouse to find the boy standing over them and asked Sojiro to join him, which he readily agreed too. Shishio went on to mold into Sojiro in order to become his disciple and he would eventually become his right-hand man and the strongest of the Juppongatana (Ten Swords). At one point, Shishio met Komagata Yumi, who became his lover/girlfriend. Preparing to take over Japan After finding out that Shishio was still alive by faking his death and planning to take them down, the government needed to take action. They approached Kenshin Himura, the only one they thought could defeat/destroy Shishio once and for all, and asked him to take Shishio out. He agreed to help and went with Saito Hajime in order to track down the former assassin/serial killer. At one point, Shishio sent Sojiro, along with some of his men, to offer Shinomori Aoshi a place in his forces. However the men he sent were just a test, who ended up getting slain with ease and after Sojjro returned, Shishio said he liked Aoshi. His disciple said that the Oniwanbanshu didn't seem ready to join them yet, but Shishio said he'd come around. In the meantime, the former hitokiri decided it was time to meet his predecessor. Sojiro asked if Shishio was enjoying this and he said he was about to write history, so of course he was. Soon afterwards, Kenshin and Saito found some of Shishio's forces located in Shingetsu Village. At the time, Shishio was visiting and they went to confront him. As they talked, he revealed that he didn’t want revenge against the Meiji government and he actually thanked them for what they’d done to him. It had taught him many lessons and Shishio went on to say he couldn’t leave Japan in the hands of the Meiji government. He explained he would make the country stronger and powerful and he believed that only the strongest survived. Shishio then told Kenshin that he wanted to save their fight until he got to Kyoto; instead of having his henchman, Senkaku to fight him, Shishio then watched/witnessed the two of them fight to the death until Kenshin managed to make Senkaku’s leg break like a tree branch. The former serial killer/assassin told his minion that if he lost without making Kenshin use a single move, he’d kill him all by himself. This prompted Senkaku to make one last desperate attack, only to be struck down by Kenshin. Shishio said that he found it disappointing that Kenshin really had stopped being a serial killer in order to become a rurouni (wanderer). He then said he’d die if he tried to fight him like that, telling Kenshin he’d wait for him in Kyoto and come back when he became a serial killer once again. Shishio threw his katana to Sojiro and told him to take care of Kenshin and the others. He left with Yumi, explaining to her about Sojiro's strength. After Sojiro caught up with both Shishio and Yumi, he came his master back his sword, only heavily cracked due to his clash with Kenshin. Shishio stated that he’d underestimated the former Battosai and ordered Sojiro to gather the rest of the Juppongatana (Ten Swords). He went on to say that he was going to pry the man slayer out of Himura Kenshin even by force. Both Shishio and Yumi went to Kyoto to be greeted by his men and Hoji and the former hitokiri noted it was an extravagant welcome. Shishio then asked if the firearms he wanted had been obtained and Hoji confirmed they were. The former assassin/serial killer said that once the Juppongatana arrived, they’d begin their takeover, much to the men’s excitement, especially once Hoji declared that they should prepare themselves. Shishio noted he’d been a bit dramatic, but Hoji said it had seemed fitting and the former assassin/serial killer told him that in order to work themselves up for their conquest, he and the Juppongatana (Ten Swords) would take out Kenshin. Hoji voiced his disagreement, saying they were for killing government officials and it was idiotic to use them against the man slayer. Yumi said the Juppongatana (Ten Swords) weren’t so fragile when Sawagejo Cho arrived, agreeing with her. Shishio noted he’d gotten there quick and then told him to wait a few hours before doing anything, before asking Hoji about Kenshin’s movements. He told his master that the former man slayer was contacting Arai Shakku’s son and Shishio concluded Kenshin must have been looking for a spare weapon (which Sojiro had broken when they fought). Hearing this, Cho started to walk off and Shishio told him not to cause too much trouble, before Yumi left as well, saying she would wait for him in the bedroom. Hoji still voiced his disapproval at the Juppongatana (Ten Swords) facing Kenshin, which could be disastrous for their greater goals. Shishio just said if that was the case, he could at least have fun killing the true Battosai, not that it would happen with the Juppongatana on his side. Later, Sojiro went to Shishio to tell him Yukyuzan Anji, Kariwa Henya, and Iwanbo had arrived and that Shinomori Aoshi had come to speak with him. Shishio said he had no problem with Aoshi having no interest in wanting to join him and just wanting information. He explained that a lone wolf like Aoshi himself could lead to the destruction of an organization and offered to tell the ninja all they knew of Kenshin. Thus, he would help Shishio by killing the former man slayer and the former assassin/serial killer then proposed torturing the people at the Aoi-Ya (who were Oniwabanshu like Aoshi) since they had had contact with Kenshin. Aoshi agreed to this and later, Hoji questioned trusting the ninja, since his betrayal of his comrades seemed quite twisted. Shishio pointed out that all of them were a little twisted, which Hoji said was fair enough. Later, Hoji reported to his master that the attack on the Aoi-Ya failed, offering to make up for it personally. Shishio said there was no need, since Aoshi had been called out and told Hoji not to interfere if he wanted to stay alive. The former man slayer went on to ask his subordinate if he believed in Hell and when Hoji said no, Shishio replied that was just like him. He went on to say that he did believe in hell, saying a world where devils swarmed, washing blood with blood deserved to be called Hell. Shishio proceeded to remove one of his gloves and advanced on Hoji, backing him up to a wall and placing his hand on his head, much to his horror. He was shocked by how hot Shishio was and his master explained that his sweat glands had been destroyed when he was burned. The former serial killer/assassin said he couldn’t relieve his body heat by sweating and in his life, there was the heat of eternal hell. Shishio went on to say that those flames became voices that began to tell him the truth: that it was not right for the weak to survive. He finished by saying a nation where only devils deserved to live was truly hell. Hoji began to tremble with delight at those words and declared he was honored to serve Shishio. Later an intruder infiltrated Shishio’s base, slaughtering his men and Hoji said he would send out the Juppongatana (Ten Swords). However Shishio said he couldn’t have the Ten Swords fighting one another when suddenly the intruder appeared above the former assassin/serial killer. He blocked the intruder’s strike, who was revealed to be Uonuma Usui and Hoji was angered that it was one of the Juppongatana (Ten Swords). Usui pointed out he could attack Shishio at his discretion and the former assassin/serial killer confirmed that was true. When the blind sword revealed that he’d killed a group of policemen, Shishio asked if Kenshin or Saito were there and said they were the Juppongatana’s greatest enemies. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masked characters Category:Terrorist Category:Murderer Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful characters Category:Warriors Category:Misanthropes Category:Samurai Category:Anime Villains Category:Live Action Villians Category:Live Action Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Swordmen Category:Supervillains Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Kindness